Anything at all
by purpledragon6
Summary: Marshal Lee and Fionna drabbles. My first adventure time fic. Chapters are being polished up and Re-done.
1. Clothes shopping,

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Fionna sulked around the house. She already polished her swords, rearranged her shoes, and played all the video games on Tmo, so now she was board out of her mind and starting to get impatient. Making her way to the fridge, she heard the all to familiar _click_ of the window latch being opened. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed two cherry sodas out of the fridge and tossed one behind her.

"We have a front door you know?" She called to the person behind her.

"I know, I just like coming in threw the window." A voice belonging to her vampire friend, Marshal lee said.

Fionna rolled her eyes and plopped herself onto the couch and sighed heavily before taking a swig of her drink. Marshal floated over to her, sat down on the couch, sighed, and sucked all the red from his drink as well.

"Your making fun of me aren't you?" Fionna scolded.

Marshal laughed and shook his head, letting his long black bangs fall in front of his face.

"Nah, Whats wrong with you anyway?" He asked.

Fionna set her drink on the floor and laid her back over the arm of the couch and sighed again.

"Cake said she would take me shopping for new clothes, but shes on a date so right now I'm waiting for her to get home." She answered. "And most of the stores close soon!"

"So?" Marshal asked "Can't you just go shopping another day?"

At that moment a button from Fionna's shirt popped off and struck Marshal painfully in the face.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked quickly grabbing a safety pin off of the table and pinned her shirt closed.

"Yeah, can't you just go by yourself?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"Nah, I need an assistant if I'm going clothes shopping." Fionna said "You know, someone to help me hold the bags, pick out outfits and tell me how good I look in them."

Marshal smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I can do that." He said with a smile.

Fionna gave him a tight hug and ran to get her purse. Once she returned, Marshal picked her up and the two flew to the nearest clothes store. Fionna wasted no time in grabbing Marshal's hand and dragging him inside.

"OK, I just need to get two pairs of these real quick before I start looking at T-shirts." Fionna said running into a store which made Marsha cringe.

Fionna saw Marsha's face and proceeded to drag him behind her.

"OK, so do you think these look cute?" She asked holding up a black skull and cross bone bra and a hot pink one.

Marshal just blushed and looked away

"No comment."

Fionna laughed and tossed them at him.

"Here hold these." She called running down the isle and returning with matching panties which she once again tossed at Marsha making him turn bright red.

After paying for them the two walked into another store full of Gothic T-shirts and accessories. The entire store was lit but small plastic candles and played heavy metal music. Aside from it being a girls clothing store Marshal actually thought it was pretty cool. Fionna ran around the store grabbing a shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and turned to Marshal.

"I'm going to try these on." She said running into a changing room before she even got a reply.

Marsha floated near the stall Fiona was in and waited for about fine minutes before the young human came back out. Her outfit was enough to make Marshal dizzy. She wore a skin tight long sleeved black shirt with a glittery skull on it. The sleeves had rips in it going all the way up to her shoulders and she also wore a pair of black skinny jeans.

"How do I look?" She asked.

For once in his life, Marshal was at a loss of words so he just stood there with his mouth hanging open, this made Fionna giggle. She quickly changed and paid for the outfit, but not before buying another pair of jeans, a black tanktop and a pencil skirt.

After about two hours of shopping (And nearly getting his head taking off by a heal that Fionna threw at him when he said her red cocktail dress with a slit up to the thigh made her look like a scank) Marshal was almost glad to see the stores begin to close.

"FINALLY!" He yelped picking Fionna and the bags up and flying out of the store.

"Hey!" Fionna cried "If you do that again I'm going to hit you over the head with my new bag!"

Fionna waved her red clutch with a detachable gold chain in the air to prove her point. Marshal laughed and dropped her back off at the tree house. Flying back to his house he sighed. Fionna could be a pain sometimes, but he would still do anything for her.


	2. Wipe away the tears

**A/N: I'm back! Did ya miss me? lol jk! **

Marshal lee pulled his hoodie over his head as he drifted mindlessly through the forest. Seconds later he heard the sound of a small sniffle and then a light sob. At first it just sounded like the wind or a wounded animal but as the sound grew louder his eyes widened.

"Oh my glod!" He yelped as he flew faster towards the sound. "Thats Fionna!"

He found the adventuress sitting by the lake with her knees pulled up to her chest. The ball must have been today because she was wearing that dress. Marshal Lee floated closer to her.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked.

He couldn't help but laugh a tad when she jumped.

"W-what?" She asked wiping away a tear. "N-nothing."

"Yeah right, then why were you crying?' He asked.

"I wasn't crying, a fish just splashed my face is all." She lied.

"Then why are only two trails of your make-up smudged?" He asked wiping her cheek with his thumb.

Fionna shook her head as another tear trailed down her face. Marshal Lee stared at her for a moment but then found the girl burring her face into his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She sobbed something but it was muffled by both her tears and the fabric of his hoodie

"What?" He asked pushing the girl away from him but kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

"You were right, I did look like a skank in this dress." She sobbed "And Gumball thought so to!"

"What!" Marshal Lee yelped, not being about to picture Gumball calling Fionna a skank her shoot her a tad. "Are you sure, what did he say?"

"He took me aside and said and I quote 'Have you lost the best of your mind!*'" Fionna said "Then he said I looked like a tramp in the dress."

She tugged at what little fabric the dress had. Marshal Lee frowned a bit, but couldn't help but think maybe he was right. shaking his head he pulled off his hoodie and pulled it over her head.

"Your not a tramp, not even if you had a tramp stamp*." He said in a light voice.

Fionna only giggled, but then frowned again.

"You make think so, but I don't think Gumball does." She sighed

"Well if he does then I'll kick his butt." Marshal Lee laughed

Fionna smiled. Marshal Lee held out a hand.

"Come on." He said as Fionna took his hand and he held he close and began to fly in the direction of the candy kingdom. "We've got a ball to crash."

Fionna laughed and snuggled into his chest.

"YEAH!" She yelled as she pumped her fists into the air. Marshal stopped for a second.

"But seriously, I'm gonna burn that dress." He said.

The two burst into laughter.

***My mom, sister, friend and I say that all the time.**

*** My mom's word for a tattoo.**

**A/N: Fionna kinda reminded me of my boy crazy, vampire loving friend. If you have any suggestions then feel free to leave them in a review or just PM me if ya want. Thx to my twin cooliochic5.**


	3. Chocolate

**A/N: Just felt like updating, remember if you have any ideas for a ch. feel free to leave them in a review.**

Rain pelted Marshal-Lee as he floated into his friend Fionna's house, something silver glinted behind his bacl. When he got in he found that the house was dead quiet. Worried a tad he looked around the room and spotted a peice of paper taped to the fridge. He placed his feet on the floor and walked over to it and pulled it off the fridge.

_Marshal-_

_Ran out to get a few things for Fionna, if I'm correct she should still be on the couch, if shes asleep DON'T WAKE HER! Or she will kill you. Help yourself to what ever is in the fridge. _

_-Cake._

Marshal turned around and sure enough there was Fionna asleep on the couch. A pillow had been placed over her stomach. Rolling his eye Marshal desided to do as cake said and leave her be. He turned back to the fridge and opened it. He found a cherry soda and a bowl of red fruits. He smiled and popped a cherry into his mouth and then walked over to his friend. Her hair was damp and stuck to her head. She smelled lightly of lilacs, which Marshal Lee had guessed that she had used those bath beads Gumball gave her for when ever this happened.

He smiled and patted her blonde hair. Within an instant her eyes opened.

"Hey Marshal, whats up?" She asked with a yawn.

"I heard about your 'Lady problems' so I came to bring you something." He said holding out a square shaped object covered in a silver wrapping.

Fionna took it and unwrapped it. Slowly taking a bite of the sweet brown treat she smiled.

"Thanks." She said giving him a hug.


	4. Ice cream vengence

**A/N: Hey guys! OK I got this idea from a Facebook Like. If you have any ideas then just leave them in a review. Enjoy :)**

Marshal-Lee kicked down the door of Fionna's tree house and ran in. Cake through her hands up in the air.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE MARSHAL!" She screeched "THE DOOR WASN"T EVEN LOCKED!"

Ignoring her, Marshal ran up the stairs to Fionna's room. The door was wide open but that didn't stop Marshal from closing it and them smashing it using his axe bass. He saw Fionna sitting on her bed sobbing into her pillow.

"Fionna whats up?" He asked joining her on her bed. "You sounded frantic on the phone."

"G-gumball..." She started but then let out another dry sob.

"What about him?" He asked "He didn't call you a tramp again did he? Cause if he did I'll kick his a-."

"No, He..." Fionna said but ended up burring her head in her pillow.

"Is he dead?" Marshal asked looking around quickly and swallowing hard "Cause if he is then you can't prove anything!"

With that being said, he lept behind the bed and laid flat on his face.

"Marshal *sniff* What are you doing?" Fionna asked crawling over to the edge of her bed.

"Oh, I am not Marshal I am just a rug who didn't kill Prince. Gumball." He answered.

Fionna giggled lightly. Marshal got up and hopped back onto the bed.

"So whats up with Gummyboy anyway?" He asked.

Fionna looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Well, I went to visit him...He wanted me to meet his new girlfriend... He saw the sad look I had on my face and then he snickered and said me and him would just be pals and nothing more." Fionna mumbled.

"HE DID WHAT!" Marshal shouted grabbing his axe bass and floated quickly and angrily out of the room.

Fionna sat on her bed and burried her face in her pillow and slipped into a dreamless sleep, only to be woken about an hour and a half later by Marshal placing his bass next to her.

"OH NO MARSHAL! YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM DID YOU!" Fionna yelped.

"What? NO! I just stopped to get you some ice cream see?" He asked holding up the bag.

"Then why did you take your bass?" She asked.

"So I could get it for free." Marshal said plainly.

Fionna giggled a bit then pulled out the chocolate ice cream and took off the lip.

"Dude, a quarter of this is missing." She said showing it to Marshal.

'Oh I know, after I got it, I paid Gumball a little visit." Marshal snorted.

Fionna smiled once again and gave her favorite vampire a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered.


	5. Joke time with Fionna and Marshal

**A/N: This chapter has also been Re-done.**

* * *

><p>Fionna and Marshall sat at Fionna's kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. Another knife storm was occurring outside so the pair found themselves stuck in the house with nothing fun to day except drink their coco and hope something entertaining would happen soon. Having just about enough of her boredom, Fionna took a sip from her mug and then touched Marshal's wrist.<p>

"OK, heres a funny joke." She said suddenly.

Marshall then took a sip of hos own coco then looked up at her and smiled. Jokes were usually Fionna's forte so he was more than happy to listen to one of them.

"Alright, lets hear it." He replied eagerly, sitting up a bit in his chair.

"OK, so two nuns are driving in Transylvania when a big, scary vampire jumps in front of the car. the one nun says to the other 'show him your cross'. So the nun rolls down her window and yells 'GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU TOOTHY GIT!'." Fionna slapped the table and laughed hard, but then looked up and blushed.

Marshal gave her a blank look but then slapped his knee and laughed loudly. The punch line took a bit but he soon understood the play on words. Show him your cross as in crucifix, but the nun heard it as 'Show him you are cross' as in very angry. Well, now it was his turn to make a nun joke.

"OK, OK, I got one." Marshal laughed as he coughed a bit to clear his throat.

"A nun is taking a bath when she gets a knock on her door. She wonders 'who it?' and when she asks a man answers 'its the blind man!' so she says 'alright come in' so the man comes in and say 'woah nice tits! where do you want me to hang the blind?" Marshal finished his joke with a snort as he nearly fell on his chair laughing.

Fionna giggled and sipped her coco again. That joke was probably older than Marshall and well known around the land of Aaa. Regardless, it was still pretty funny.

"I've got another one." She added with a smirk.

_"Three nuns die and go to heaven."_ She began as Marshall Lee listened closely.

_ "They meet St. Peter who tells them each have to answer a question to get into heaven. He turns to the first nun and asks "who was the first women on earth?"_ Fionna paused to add effect.

_"And she says "Oh thats easy, Eve."_ She paused yet again.

_ "He says "That's correct, you're in." He turns to the second nun and says "Where did Adam and Eve live?"_

Fionna would keep pausing so Marshall could take in the joke.

"She says "Oh that's simple. the garden of Eden Paradise" he says "That's right you're in."

_ Then he turns to the last nun and says "What did Eve say when she first met Adam?" _

_the nun is stumped and says "Boy thats a hard one." 'Thats right you're in.'"_

Marshall just sat there for a minute then a small smile made a way onto his face. He let out a giggle then face palmed and began to laugh loudly. He fell to the ground clutching his sides and laughed until he was blue in the face.

"Man, thats classic!" He laughed hard until he was bluer in the face.

"My turn." Marshall began. "What is brown, and sticky?"

"That's easy! A stick!" Fionna smiled and laughed along with him before deciding on one more joke.

"Okay, heres another one." She began. "So Superman is flying out the city, bored out of his mind because the crime rate has been down lately. So hes flying around and he sees Wonder Woman, naked and spread eagle on top of a building."

"Oh, geez." Marshall snickered a bit.

"So he thinks 'Heres my chance!' and faster than a speeding bullet, he does his business and is off. Well seconds later Wonder Woman looks up and is like 'The heck was that?' and the Invisible Man gets off of her and is like 'I don't know. But it really hurt.'" Fionna cracked up while Marshall just looked surprised.

"So you're saying Superman raped the invisible man!" He exclaimed in mock shock. "You just made a mockery of greatest super heros this world has ever known!"

He suddenly got up from his chair and stomped off in mock offense and walked outside. Fionna waited five seconds and Marshall Lee suddenly reentered the room with several swords dripping off of him. Apparently he had forgotten about the sword storm.

**A/N: I got the jokes from 'The Vicar of Dibly'.**


	6. Getting out of a jam

Marshal sat on Fionna's couch tossing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it as it bounced back. He contiuned that pattern until finally Fionna came back, towel drying her hair.

"Hey Marshal, wheres Cake?" Fionna asked

"Wha? Oh hey, uh, she went on a date with LM." Marshal answered as he caught the ball then threw it at the wall again.

"Oh, well did she say when-." Fionna started but then was cut off by the sound of glass shattereing

The two teens turned and saw one of the windows had been shattered, they also noticed that Marshal's tennis ball hadn't bounced back.

"MARSHAL YOU IDIOT!" Fionna yelped pulling at her hair. "CAKE IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"Why?" Marshal asked "The ball was the one that broke the window!"

"Well I let you in the house and I gave you that ball to play with!" Fionna mumbled.

"Chill, I'm sure Cake won't be back for a while we can fix-." Marshal started.

As if on cue Cake entered the house.

"Hey baby, what have you two been up to?" Cake asked as her gaze drifted to the window. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WINDOW!"

Marshal took a breath and walked tot he cat.

"CAKE IT WAS THE CRAZIEST THING I EVER SEEN!" He yelled. "ME AND FIONNA WHERE JUST CHILLIN WHEN WE WERE SUDDENLY ATTACKED BY YOUR EVIL WINDOW! THE TENNIS BALL BRAVELY SACRIFISED HIMSELF TO SAVE US!"

Marshal walked upside and came back holding the ball.

"He will be missed." He said sadly.

Cake rolled her eyes.

"Have you been smellin sharpies again?" She asked

"Yes I have!" Marshal said with a smile.

Cake rolled her eyes.

"Got to bed Marshal!" She yelped. "I'll go fix that window, I don't trust you when your actin all crazy."

She left without another word. Fionna laughed.

"You can be so stupid its brillient sometimes ya know that?" She asked with a laugh.


	7. Care bears

**A/N: Idk where my mind is today. *mailman hands me a postcard 'Hey! went on vacation! be back tomorrow! -Your mind.* Well now we know!**

Fionna was always finding old stuff, may it be outside or even in Marshall's closet, she was always finding well beyond its years and sometimes even dating back to before the Mushroom War. As always, Marshall Lee had to serve as both a history teacher and an archeologist whenever she found something of interest.

"Say Marshall, what kind of animal is this?" Fionna asked, picking up a stuffed animal that had been found earlier that day.

It was a pink bear with a rainbow stretched across its stomach and a little heart on its butt. Marshall took it from her and looked at it for a few seconds before tossing it back onto the couch.

"Its a Care Bear." He said in a very serious tone.

Hey, just because he at to be her history teacher, that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy messing with her every so often.

"A what?" Fionna asked as she went over to the couch and looked over the toy again.

"A demon bear with a radioactive stomach, believed to be the cousin of the teletubbies." Marshal said simply, shining a flash light (that came out of nowhere) under his chin suddenly.

"Were they dangerous?" Fionna questioned next, eyeing the toy at a distance now.

"Oh yeah." Marshall said in a serious tone.

"What would they do?" Fionna asked kicking the toy far away from her and Marshall and then backing away from it.

"I don't even want to tell you! Its too horrible!" Marshall yelped covering his eyes in mock terror. "But I heard some guys friend got killed when they tried to destroy them!"

Fionna jumped twenty feet in the air in surprise as she suddenly whipped out her sword for no reason. Then, she noticed Marshall's smirk and realized that he might have been playing her for a card. She decided to play along and then call him out on it.

"But its looks like such a friendly creature." Fionna challenged "There even called CARE BEARS!"

"Well don't let that fool ya!" Marshall said in a low voice. "The only thing they care about is killing."

Fionna jumped up again and grabbed her bag this time and sped out the door, leaving a laughing Marshall Lee behind her. He should have been wondering where she was going, but he was in too much of a good mood right now to really bother with it. He probably should have though, because a few hours later Fionna walked into Marshall's house and slapped his arm.

"Ah, what was that for!" Marshall yelped in more so surprise than he did pain.

"I asked Ice Queen and Gumball about Care Bears and they gave me a few movies on them!" Fionna yelped, "And the girl was hurt on accident and the Care Bears healed her with caring!"

Fionna slapped Marshall again, this time for no apparent reason because she seemed less than upset now.

"What was that for?" Marshall asked rubbing the redish pink mark now forming on his arm.

"The first was for lying, and the second is because I just wanted to hit you." Fionna said, going to where the Care Bear had been kicked earlier and picking it up.

With this being done, she cradled her new toy under her arm and promptly left the house again, leaving a very surprised Marshall behind in the house like before.


	8. Gum

Fionna tugged at the rubbery, sticky, pink piece of gum that had some how intertwined itself in her golden locks.

"So, did you have 'fun' at PG's?" A voice snickered.

Fionna blushed furiously as she recognized the voice as the vampire king himself, Marshall Lee.

"Haha, that was so funny I had tears running down my leg." Fionna said in a mono toned voice.

The vampire king floated over to her and tugged at the gum.

"So, mind telling me how this got here?" He asked laughing a tad as he pulled a few blonde strands free from their sticky prison.

"Well, its like this: I was fighting Ice Queen, and I slid on a sheet of ice and rammed into Gumball's forehead, well the royal barber said that she could simply cut Gumball's bangs free from mines but she would have to cut the gum out of mines, so I said 'no way man!' and left." Fionna frowned "The funny thing is, is that Ice Queen thought it was so funny she just left."

Marshall Lee just floated in the air slack jawed for a second but then he began to laugh and clutch his sides.

"Dude!" He laughed

"Shut it!" Fionna yelped giving his face a slap that made a whipping sound and left a red hand print on Marshall's cheek.

"OK, I'm sorry, Did you try peanut butter? Ice?" He asked rubbing his face.

"Its to tangled in there for any of that to work!" Fionna yelped rubbing her stinging hand.

Marshall thought for a second, then snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Pink is technically red with some white in it right?" He asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Fionna asked

Marshall pulled the lock of hair up to his lips and stuck one of his fangs into the gum. The sugary flavor of gum filled Marshall's mouth.

_'Geez, Gumball's hair has to be every dentists nightmare.' _ Marshall snickered at the thought.

He looked at the gum and saw that it was now grey and brittle. He blew on it and it turned to dust.

"All gone." He said dusting off his hands.

Fionna ran her finger's threw her hair and smiled.

"Thanks dude." She said giving him a hug.


	9. Splinters

Cake was walking down the hallway when she heard a noise. Now, noises in her house were as normal as pizza, but for some reason Cake found herself feeling a tad curious as to what this sound was. Following the sound, she was lead to the second bathroom that connected into hers and Fionna's room. Stopping in front of the door, she placed her ear to it and listened closely.

"Ow, Marshall get it out!" Fionna yelped, a slight whimper following her voice.

"Calm down, its not that big." Marshall Lee's voice followed, and then there came another grunt from Fionna. "Just relax and it'll hurt less."

"Well, its bigger then all the others I've had inside me." Fionna mumbled dryly, suddenly hissing in pain. "Hey! Warn me before you start moving that thing again!"

"What ever you say, princess. Okay, I'm moving it again, so get ready." Marshall said with a laugh. "Almost there, OK its out and look, no blood. You were worried for nothing."

"Okay, I just hope I don't get anything from that. Its old and has probably been in a lot of dirty places." Fionna said, followed by a laugh from Marshall.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that dirty." He began, then snorted. "Its not like you're going to get an ST-"

Cake gasped loudly and backed away from the door. She must've been heard by Marshall, because no sooner had she backed away did he come out and zip up his pants. Fionna walked out after him, a Band-Aid on her ring finger.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE!" Cake yelped, clearly not noticing the bandage.

"I had a splinter! Just a splinter!" Fionna yelped, raising her hands in front of her face in a defensive manner.

"Then why did Marshall zip up his pants when he left?" Cake exclaimed in a defensive tone.

"He- wait he did what now!?"

**A/N: I'll send you a virtual brownie if you can guess wht movie this is from.**


	10. Thanksgiving drabble

**A/N: Two Thanksgiving drabbles for Marshall.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweater: <strong>

Like always Prince Gumball would throw holiday parties at any given chance he had. These parties would range from simple block parties, to actual holiday parties, to some parties that most of the candy people were convinced he just made up. Today however, just so happened to be Thanksgiving so of course he invited all his friends over and the first to show up was the vampire king and the human girl. Otherwise known as Marshall Lee and Fionna.

The vampire king was a red mess upon arriving as he tried to cover his shirt with his folded arms. No sooner had he attempt this did Fionna yanked his arms away just long enough so that the prince could see the shirt. He couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at what he saw.

"Shut. Up." Marshall hissed, his face exploding in a mess of deep scarlet.

"I'm sorry Marshall, its just *giggles* you look so cute!" The prince yelped as he fell back laughing and then tried to regain his composure.

"Why Fionna?" Marshall blushed and looked down as he tried to cover himself up again. "Just... Why?"

Fionna giggled and tugged at the hem of his shirt again before smiling widely. She then hugged her buddy around the waist and giggled yet again as she did so.

"Its a 'thank you' gift for the shirt you made me." Fionna answered simply, patting the other's back gently. "And it is Thanksgiving so what better day to wear it?"

Marshall looked down at that awful sweater that he had been forced to wear. It was a baby blue color, made out of some sort of monster Fionna shaved just for making the sweater. It was decorated with a poorly stitched cut-out of a turkey on it and underneath it, the sweater said "Bite me" in dark purple sharpie. On the back was a small heart that said 'To Marshall, Love Fionna' He smiled a bit, and after sucking up his pride, he walked around for the rest of the party in the sweater Fionna had made him.

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall's Thankful List:<strong>

**_Marshall Lee's list of 10 shits given this year:_**

**1: _Badass title to paper_**

Which makes it seem less lame and makes me seem less lame for writing it.

**2: _Hambo_**

My bfffl! (Don't tell Fi)

**3: _Being the freakin vamp king_**

Which is fucking badass.

**4: _My lair to keep the sun away_**

First secret of survival for the vampire king.

**5: _My axe bass_**

That fell under the category of 'Family'

**6: _My homes away from home_**

Fionna's tree house and GB's place A.K.A The candy kingdom.

**7: _Unsuspecting victims for pranks_**

Its funnier when they don't suspect it.

**8: _The Color red_**

It was his secret of survival after all.

**9: _Heavy metal music_**

Which sounds bad-ass.

Now, He had to make this last one count.

**10:**_** My buddies who put up with my shit and love me for it anyway. GB, Fionna the Human, Cake, LM, and Simoan Petrovic A.K.A Ice Queen.** _

He found himself smiling down at the list. He had a lot to be thankful for. More than ten things actually.


	11. Second chance

**Buzz, Buzz, Buzz ... Buzz, Buzz, Buzz!**

The flying pest circled around the adventuress's head, taunting her with its annoying sound. It had been playing its damned little game for almost an hour now and Fionna was getting sick of it. Rolling up a newspaper the girl leaped from the couch and swatted at the fly, only to promptly miss it by a mile. With a growl, Fionna lept onto the coffee table and missed again. This really began to grate on her nerves.

"Get back here!" She yelled at the bug, jumping off of the table and running after it.

The bug took off but suddenly landed on the nearby lamp and sat. Fionna snuck up quietly and swung at it again, but instead of squashing the bug, she hit the lamp which fell a shattered across the wooden floor. Jumping on the table yet again, she let out a battle cry as she attempted to slay the bug, only this time she broke the table instead of the fly. All while this was going on, neither the fly nor Fionna noticed Marshall Lee entering the room.

"Hey Fionna I'm-." Marshall started, but stopped when he saw his living room was completely destroyed.

The tacky lamp he kept around for a good laugh was now shattered upon the living room floor, and the table that he so rarely used was split in half. Amidst the mess, there was one human girl named Fionna, and one fly whose name Marshall Lee did now know yet. Slowly, the human girl looked up at her friend with innocent eyes as she promptly dropped the newspaper and whistled innocently.

"I'm going to turn around and assume you didn't do this." The vampire finished his statement, then promptly swiveled around on his heels and faced the other direction.

Fionna looked around, and then fled from the house quickly. Marshall Lee then turned around and pretended to be shocked when he saw his living room a mess. Just then the fly landed on his nose. He gently picked it up, took it outside, and set it on a nearby plant.

"Stupid fly! You destroyed my living room!"


	12. Hambo

Marshall had decided that today's the day he was finally going to clean out his hall closet. He made the decision after walking passed said door several times over the past thousand years and just now tripping and falling flat on his face by something falling out. Well the choice was made, but since he hadn't cleaned it out in centuries he had to call his human friend to help with the cleaning.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Marshall?" Fionna called as she carefully stepping out of the abyss, otherwise known as Marshall's closet.<p>

She was carrying a large cardboard box with a pretty faded name scribbled on the top in what was either red ink or blood (By this point Marshall couldn't remember). Despite its bulky size, the box seemed to be fairly light, as the human girl could carry it with ease.

"Yeah Fionna?" Marshall asked, looking up and snickering a tad.

"Whose Ashley?" She replied, blowing a pound and a half of dusk off the top of the box. "Apparently this is her box."

"My ex." Marshall mumbled dryly. "You can just throw that one out."

Fionna rolled her eyes and then took out her dagger and tore open the box. In doing this, she sent yet another puff of dust into the air that fell around her like snow. She coughed into her hand and looked down at the half-opened flaps of the box before pulling it opened.

"Fionna what are you doing?" Marshall coughed, peering over her shoulder.

"I just want to see whats in here." The girl answered as she began to dig through the box.

There were a few pieces of glittery fabric with equally glittery skull pins on them. There were a few pairs of blood stained jeans, bleached skirts and fish net tights and at least one pair of thigh high boots. They apparently were far to girly for Fionna's taste, as she cast them away the moment they toughed her hands.

"Wow, these clothes are really ugly." Fionna said, tossing them happily into a garbage bag.

"Yeah Ash was a real whore." Marshall commented as Fionna nodded and continued to go through the box. "Just take anything you like from it."

"Mood polish?" Fionna asked pulling out a half filled bottle of nail polish and slipping it into her pocket. "I'm keeping this.

Marshall laughed lightly at her choice but then lowered his head and shook it. As long as it was out of his house, he didn't mind what she took.

"You can have anything you like in there, I don't want it." Marshall called to her while smiling.

"Including this?" Fionna asked, holding something up with both of her hands.

"What is it?" Marshall questioned, taking the ball of fabric from her and turning on the lights.

In his hand was what resembled a small child's teddy bear. More specifically, his childhood teddy-bear, Hambo.

"No." Marshall whimpered, tucking the bear into his shirt and hugged it close to his chest. "Not Hambo."

"Aw! Not even for one night?" She pleaded with large, puppy dog eyes. "Please, you said anything."

Marshall thought it over for a moment. Then another moment, and then another moment.

"Would you like to spend the night at Fionna's Hambo?" He asked as he moved his finger behind the bears head to make it nod. "He says yes. But for one night only."

* * *

><p>One night ended up turning into two then three. When an entire week went by, Marshall got a bit angry. So, dressing in a raincoat and cap he flew over to Fionna and Cake's tree house and entered through the window.<p>

"FIONNA! WHERE HAN-bo?" Marshall yelled looking around the room and saw the young adventuress holding out a small purple bear who was now wearing an outfit that looked just like Marshall's.

"Oh, Marshall! We were just on our way to see you!" She laughed handing him the bear. "Sorry for the wait but as you can tell I'm not good at sewing."

With that being said Fionna held up her hands that were covered with a pale cream that oozed out from between the sticky strips of medical tape and cotton balls.

"Thats sick." He mumbled looking over his bear which was now good as new and then back at his friend with a soft smile. "Why don't you hang onto him for the rest of the week?"

"If you want you could spend the night with us. It'll be so much fun!" Fionna suggested happily.

"That does sound fun." Marshall said as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

He floated back into the room, and would later find out, that it was a lot of fun.


	13. Talk about Love and Pranks

Sleepovers with Marshall Lee are usually a lot of fun. Being 1000 years old he knows every trick in the book! Which is alot of fun after Cake falls asleep.

"Hey Marshall?" Fionna asked as Marshall tied a string around the bucket they were using.

"Yeah Fi?" He asked attaching the string to a fishing line

"Have you ever been married before?" Fionna asked as she filled the bucket Marshall handed her.

"Um... No. I nearly was, but I wasn't." Marshall answered. "It was arranged."

"Arranged?" Fionna asked looking up, very confused.

"Its when the parents pick the bride and groom." Marshall explained as he polished the bowling ball.

"Thats no fun." Fionna wined as she picked up the broom and stuck it to the wall with gum.

"Your telling me." Marshall mumbled adjusting the broom accordingly.

The next few minutes were full of silence until Fionna broke it again.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Fionna asked.

"Um... Yeah." Marshall answered setting up the ladder.

"Oh, who?" Fionna asked putting the bucket on top of the ladder.

"My old friend Jenny. I haven't seen her in a while though and I have no idea how to contact her." Marshall said sighing sadly.

"Oh... Hey Marshall, have you ever met the Flame Prince?" Fionna asked trying to change the subject.

"Hm? Yeah, me and Avery go way back." Marshall answered with a slight laugh. "Why you ask?"

"I don't know, hes kinda cute I guess." Fionna mumbled blushing.

"Sure I could set you two up." Marshall said looking up.

"I didn't say that!" Fionna yelped.

"You thought it!" Marshall laughed back.

"Ok, shut up dude and help me set this." Fionna mumbled.

After about an hour the trap was set off by Cake. Starting with the fishing pole knocking on the door, Cake opens door and trips over bowling ball, sending her flying into the ladder with the bucket of water on top. The broom is just for show.

"FIONNA! MARSHALL!" But by then the teens were already in the candy kingdom, setting up the same trap.


	14. House sitting

The next time Fionna made a decision, it would probably be best that she either left Cake out of it, or at least talked it over with her first. Well, that would have to wait until next time then, so she had more time to be reminded of it before then. Until then, however, Fionna and Cake sat on the couch in Marshall's living room as the vampire teen raced around the room packing his bag.

"OK, Squabble needs a bath, and don't forget to feed her and take her for a walk, but at night! Fionna, I left a bottle of bear-mace next to her leash because only weirdos go out at night." Marshall rambled at his top speed as he sat on his suitcase to close it. "Um, what else am I forgetting, oh yeah! Don't forget to water the plants an-"

"Marshall! You gave me a list remember?" Fionna cut him off while holding up the very long list.

"Marshall, just go to your family re-." Cake was suddenly cut off by Marshall.

"I told you! Official Vampire Business!" Marshall growled, rolling his red eyes up to the Heavens and back.

"Thats not what PG said..." Cake mumbled but then said the next part louder. "Any who, just go and have fun."

"OK, thanks again guys." Marshall said, grabbing his keys and bag and was just about to slip out the door when he stopped. "Fionna don't forget your shift ends at four tomorrow and PG is coming over to help out after that! Emergency numbers are by the land line in the kitchen and what ever you do don't touch my bass, Ok? Love you guys bye!"

And with that he put on a hat, and then he ducked out the door and was gone into the bright, day time sky.

"OK, holding down the fort until Marshall Lee gets home!" Fionna summed up, hopping on the couch and stamping her hands on her hips. "Easy."

"So whats first on that list of his?" Cake asked peering over her sister's shoulder and down at the list still clutched at her hip.

**_To-Do List While I Am Away:_**

**_1: Wash windows._**

**_2: Wax floors._**

**_3: Get mail (If I have any)_**

**_4: Feed dog. (Food in kitchen)_**

**_5: Theres something in my bathroom I was hoping you could get out, if your up to it._**

**_6: Wash dog._**

**_7: Theres some laundry on the bathroom floor._**

**_8: Walk dog... ect. Don't forget I'll be checking in every now and then! _**

**_Don't screw anything up, cause I'll be pissed if I find out. -Love, Marshall_**

The rest of the afternoon was full of slipping on floors, using a flame thrower to get the 1000 years old grime off the windows, receiving strange packages that had something heavy and slimy in them, feeding the dog something brown/green that giggled when you poked it, wrangling some sorta goblin out of Marshall's toilet, doing the same load of laundry 50 times, washing his dog 50 times, and then getting attacked by some sorta wolf while walking the dog.

By then both girls were so tired they fell right asleep on Marshall's hard, lumpy sofa. So apparently 'Easy' was an under statement.

"OK, so next on the list is take Marshall's zombie dog scwibble for _another_ walk." Cake read off the list. "Now since you're not a cat I say you do it... Again."

"What!? Why me?" Fionna exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in a dramatic fashion.

"Cause I'm a cat, and dogs hate cats." Cake said, folding her arms in a defensive way.

"OK, OK. Fine!" Fionna yelped, walking into the dogs room, only to find the dog laying on its side and panting. "CAAAAAKE! THE DOG IS BROKEN!"

Cake stumbled into the room and took one look at the dog before her face paled.

"Ooooh yeah, I've seen this before." She said, rubbing the back of her head and quickly fleeing the scene.

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" Fionna called but she couldn't find the cat. "Oh geez, I hope it wasn't that cake I gave Scwibble last night!"

She sighed heavily and rubbed her sore head about to hit the panic button. Suddenly though, she heard a loud ringing sound which any moron knew was the door bell. Racing to the door she just about ripped it off its rusty hinges to revile PG.

"Oh hey man." She said quickly pulling the male into the house. "I need your help with something."

She took him into the room where the dog still laid panting. The candy teen simply shrugged and went over to the dog and began to press on its stomach. The dog howled in pain, making Fionna very nervous. And ode to irony. The dogs vampire master called her phone all of two seconds later.

"Hey Fifi, how are things?" Marshall started, his voice cool and calm.

"Oh you know, same old same old." Fionna answered nervously. "And you?"

"Same, I got to hold my nei- I'm mean... Neice, for the first time..." Marshall mumbled, sounding unsure of his own words.

Fionna laughed, suddenly forgetting her current situation and instead taking time to laugh at Marshall's.

"So, it was a family reunion?" She asked him sweetly.

"Hey, hows Scwibble?" He asked, cutting her off suddenly.

"Um... Hes fine." She said, sounding abit tense.

"Can I talk to um?" Marshall asked. "Just hold the phone next to 'im."

"Um... You see I can't really do that right now because, um... Hes S-sleeping?"

"Fionna, what the hell happened to my dog?" Marshall asked sounding abit annoyed.

Fionna took a deep breath about to tell him the truth when suddenly, Fionna's phone was whipped away from her by PG.

"Hey Marshy, theres three of them. Two boys and a girl." The candy prince said happily into the phone.

"Ha! Just like your bitch, Just kidding. Anyway Really wish she would've waited for me to get back." Fionna heard Marshall say.

The Adventuress slid into a nearby arm chair, trying to process what was happening and finally figuring out three things. One: Squibble was a girl. and two: She just had puppies. and three: Marshall didn't tell her this much.

"Hey PG, can you tell Marshall I am never doing this again?" Fionna mumbled tiredly, sounding a tad dazed.

"AH! TOO MANY PUPPIES!" Cake yelped being chased into the room by three puppies and a mommy.


	15. Holiday Spirit

Marshall had been alive for over a thousand years. During that time he's come up with his own Holidays. Such as, Chrisma-hana-kwansa-don. Thanks-for-nothing day, and the-day-where-I-sleep-all-day day. Fionna thought all of them were actually a lot of fun. All except one. 31-days-of- Pranks. Which was the time of year when Marshall goes prank happy for thirty one days.

* * *

><p>Cake: After waking up early one day, Cake stumbled downstairs for a glass of water. When she got down stairs she picked up her favorite glass and when to fill it with water, but the second she flipped the handle up a shower of water met her face. The culprit?<p>

"MARSHALL LEE!" Cake screamed as she shut off the water and saw a rubber band tied tightly around the sprayer. "Hes a dead man when I find him!"

* * *

><p>Gumball: An entire day had gone by without any pranks, but that didn't mean he was gonna let his guard down. Well, maybe for a second when he was through the door that lead to the living room and ran straight into a wall of plastic-wrap.<p>

"That's not even funny." He mumbled checking out the handy-work of the vampire. "How did he even do that?"

* * *

><p>Ashley: After being broken up with Marshall for over six thousand years, she finally got a note from him.<p>

_Dear Ashley_,

_I miss you and I want to get back together._

Ashley gasped and continued to read.

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry because if your still reading this then you'd know that this is all a prank._

_I still hate you._

_Love (Jk) Marshall._

* * *

><p>Flame Prince: As Flame Prince got ready for a date with Fionna he was about to re-enter his room when he saw the door slightly ajar. Shrugging it off he pushed open the door only to suddenly feel a cold pain as water washed over him and a bucket whacked him in the head. This is the only prank that ended in a trip to the ER.<p>

* * *

><p>Citrus-Garb: Putting on an old sheet, Marshall flew around the room.<p>

"I am the ghost from season 4!" He said in a spooky voice.

"AH! YOU'VE RETURNED!" She screamed.

Marshall laughed and quickly flew out of the room. The second Citrus-garb entered the room.

"THE KINGDOM IS HAUNTED!" Citrus-garb shouted.

"Its just a prank!" Her double yelped slapping her.

"J-just a prank?" Citrus-garb asked as she began to laugh then slowly let out a pitiful cry.

* * *

><p>Ice Queen: The phone rang in the Ice Kingdom and Ice Queen was quick to answer it.<p>

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hello? Sarah? Its Daren, hey we found some sorta crown artifact in the Aztecs, we want you to check it out." A voice said into the other end.

Ice Queen rubbed her head.

"Marshall, this is a prank call isn't it?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Yes ma'am." The voice said.

"Happy 31 days of pranks Marshall." She said hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>LSP: A note showed up for him one day.<p>

_Dear LSP._

_Please take me back, I'm sorry for trying to kiss you._

_-Brenda. (HAHA! JK, Its Marshall)_

"Oh my glob! Marshall wants to be my boyfriend!?" LSP yelped not getting the point of the prank.

* * *

><p>Fionna: Fionna sat in the hospital room freaking out as Doctors rushed around her. One walked over to her.<p>

"I'm sorry, but due to the ice cubes found in the water I'm afraid your friend has died." The nurse said sadly.

Marshall entered just in time to hear this.

"Oh Glob..." He mumbled.

"C-can I see him at least?" Fionna asked as tears blurred her vision.

"Yes, but don't be surprised at what you might see." The nurse said, leading them both into a hospital room.

In the middle of the room was a hospital bed containing their fallen friend. It was really weird seeing him like this. His color was that of ash.

"You killed him Marshall..." Fionna whispered bitterly. "How will you sleep at night nothing this!?"

"I-I don't know... I was just a prank!" Marshall said in his defense.

"A prank that killed someone!" Fionna yelled pulling out her sword and swinging at him. "Now I'm gonna kill you!"

She swung her sword at him and did manage to cut his leg. After a while a weak Marshall crashed to the ground and Fionna pinned him. Still holding her sword. Marshall snapped his eyes shut only to hear a male laugh, then a female laugh.

"Wha-?" He asked opening his eyes and looking up to see Fionna and Flame Prince laughing.

"HAPPY 31 DAYS OF PRANKS MARSHALL!" They cried out laughing.

Marshall began to laugh.

"That was a good one. But it ain't over till its over! And I've still got 24 days of pranks!" Marshall said as he zipped out of the room.


	16. Fanfiction

** :**

**Adventure time with Finn and Jake by Vampirebassking497**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Jake, do you know what time it is?" The Human boy named Finn asked his magic dog Jake.<em>

_"I don't know man." The lazy dog replied._

_**"ADVENTURE TIME!"** They both yelped in unison anyway._

**_'C'mon grab your friends, We'll go to very, Distant Lands With Jake the Dog and Finn the human. The fun will never end its adventure time!'_**

* * *

><p><em>"Dude! We have to go to the Ice kingdom to save Princess Bubblegum from the Ice king!" Finn exclaimed, running into the room.<em>

_"What? Aw! Why do I have to go? Shes your girlfriend." Jake complained, he would rather stay home and play video games on Zemo._

_"Shes not my girlfriend. I'm dating Flame Princess remember?" Finn corrected._

_"Yeah yeah, Marceline. Got it." The dog received a smack for that comment. "Whhaaa?"_

_The boy slowly shifted over to the phone._

_"OK man, you don't have to go." He said simply._

_The dog's eyes widened._

_"W-wha? Really. Geez thanks man." Jake laughed, returning to his game._

_"I'll just call Marceline and tell her to come over and watch the house." The boy added, picking up the phone and dialing a random number._

_The dog quickly jumped off of the couch._

_"No! no! no! D-don't do that! C-come on man!" The boy kept dialing, only to be swooped up by his friend who grew to be about as big as the house cause he's a magic dog. "Come on! We've gotta go save Princess Bubblegum."_

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee banged his head on his desk as Ice Queen looked over his shoulder at what he had written.<p>

"I don't know Marshall. I still think my orginal one was better." She said rolling her eyes.

"Dude, Genderswapped Fionna being in love with you is pretty creepy." Marshall replied smartly as he contiuned to write.

"His name is Fiiiiiinn! But I see your point. Can we at least keep the part of Princess Bubblegum being in love with Iceking?" She begged.

The vampire simply shrugged and kept writing.

"I'll think about it. But if you want to get reviews on this story. You gotta give um what they want." He stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Really? Is that why your helping me?" She asked, reading over his shoulder again.

"Dude, half of Aaa was complaining on how bad your story was. And you were my friend so its the least I can do." He said with a soft smile. "That and Fionna and I couldn't take that stupid pairing in the end."


	17. Phone calls

Marshall had a funny way with words. Just the way he worded something or the voice he said it in could either make or break someone's mood. Well, the blonde haired human girl was sort of hoping that he would be able to make her day, because so far her day was sucking more and more with each passing second. Tossing herself down onto her bed, she pulled out her phone and began to scroll through her contacts list until she came upon the Vampire King's name and quickly sent him a message.

**Fionna: Hey can you call me? I'm kinda having a bad day...**

**Marshall: What happened?**

**Fionna: Ice queen read me another one of her stupid Fanfictions, Cake and PG are on a double date with LM and PS so I'm freaking bored and I can't find my lucky sword, but that ain't all.**

**Marhsall: Well that really sux kid.**

**Fionna: So can you call me?**

**Marshall: In an offical Royal meeting at the moment.**

**Fionna: DAMN!**

The angry Adventuress tossed her cellphone on the bedside table then planted her feet on the floor. Prepairing to move herself from her bedroom and into the living-room, she stopped when her ring tone alerted her. It wasn't just any ringtone though, it was the ringtone that she picked out for one specific person.

_'Good little girl, always picking a fight with me.' _It sang, alerting her that the person calling was in fact Marshall Lee.

Quickly she picked up her phone and scanned the screen to see if it really was him. Sure enough, it was and the curious girl clicked the green button and answered it.

"Hey-" The vampire king was promptly cut off by Fionna.

"Dude. I thought you were in a meeting?" She began quickly, a curious hint lacing her tone as she spoke.

"So? I was also texting during a meeting, whats the harm a phone call could do?" He laughed a tad harder than he should have, but then added. "So whats up?"

"I am having the worst day! Okay, so aside from all the stuff I texted you about, now TMO decides to stop working and needs a 10 hour recharge before I can use her again." Fionna began and stopped to take a deep breath. "And then my favorite sword broke when I was using it as a butter knife, and then-"

On the other end, Marshall Lee had slightly paled when he realized that Fionna would probably be going on quite the rant. Regardless, he put on a smile and listened intently to the rant, all while trying to figure out what to say and/or do for his friend afterwards.


	18. Quick Message

**Quick-chat:**

**F: Hey Marshy, how goes it?**

**M: It goes, hey when did we start using nicknames?**

**F: Since now, I'm no good with this new keypad so I'm shortening anything that could be filtered through autocorrect.**

**M: Thats a mouthful for someone who can't use titpad.**

**M: *keypad.**

**F: LOL. I'm using my voice app now.**

**M: So no more Marshy right?**

**F: If this works well then No :D I like that name.**

**M: -_- I get to call you Fifi then.**

**F: Fair enough. Anywho, so left off at How Goes it.**

**M: Yeah, how goes it with you?**

**F: Gah! How does this happen?**

**M: ?**

**F: I keep getting these random cuts on my knuckles.**

**M: That happens. Personally I blame fairies for those random cuts, DAMN YOU PIXIES AND YOUR POINTY SCISSORS OF PAIN!**

**F: Sharpies?**

**M: Yes ma'am.**

**F: XD Made my year... Well I think I need a nap now. i'm tired.**

**M: *hands you a nap.***

**F: *duct-tapes nap to a wall***

**M: You should get that framed.**

**F: That would be beautiful u_u**

**M: Yesh. Night FIFI.**

**F: Night Marshy. Ttyl.**

**M: Ttyl**


	19. 200th

**Congrats to my 200th reviewer!**. **In answer to your question: the first chapter was written a few days before the first F&C had come out in the US but on all the fan bases most people spelled his name with only one L and thats what I was on to find out more about him. That and like with Fionna's name, for some reason my laptop saw the correct spelling to be Incorrect but this later got fixed. **

**P.S: This chapter was originally written on my phone at 6AM. I had to edit it though.**

* * *

><p>Fionna boredly shuffled through papers on her vampire friend's table. She was waiting for the vampire to finally acknowledge her presence so for now she was trying to keep herself busy. She was just about to set the papers down when she noticed something and stopped. Scanning over that one part again, Fionna felt her curiosity peaked and called out to Marshall.<p>

"Hey Marshall?" Fionna called over as she held up two papers, both side by side. "How do you spell your name?"

"M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L ,space, L-E-E." He answered bluntly as he strummed his bass idly. "Why you ask?"

"Well on your school work, you spell Marshall with only one L." Fionna replied as she pointed to said paper. "And then your mortgage papers say Marshall with two Ls."

"When I was a kid, I was always forgetting the second L, and when we got computers installed it kept erasing the second L for some reason or another." He answered as he took the paper from her and put them away. "It wasn't really until I got my drivers license did it finally get my name right."

"Huh? That's pretty weird." Fionna stated with a shrug as she got up and dusted off of her skirt.

"Hey Fi. how do you spell your name?" Marshall Lee piped up suddenly.

"F-I-O-N-N-A." She answered, sounding somewhat confused.

"With two Ns? Isn't the traditional spelling only with one?" He teased, a wide smile present on his face.

"Dude. Shut up."


	20. The Shoulder Game

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time or Homestuck.**

"Hey Fionna? Wanna play the shoulder game." Marshall asked, taking a seat next to his blonde friend.

"Um, sure Marshall. How do you play?" Fionna responded, slightly confused.

"I basically count how many shoulders we have." Marshall explained with his palms up and outstretched toward her

"Four." Fionna answered bluntly.

"What?" The vampire boy blinked a few times.

"Theres only four. Its the two of us playing." Fionna explained, seemingly annoyed now.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME COUNT!" The black haired male yelped, causing the girl to jump.

"..."

"OK, now where was I? Oh yeah!" His eyes flashed with glee as he began to game.

"..."

"One, two, three. FOUR!" As he counted, he slowly pointed to his shoulders, and then her right shoulder, and then snaked his arm around to her left.

"Um... Marshall? Why are you hugging me?" The girl asked, trying to scoot away from the hug.

"Its part of the game." He whispered eerily.

"When is this game gonna be-" She began but was cut off by Marshall.

"Its part of the game."


	21. Halloween Madness part 1

Fionna sat on the couch playing a video game on ZMO when there was a knock on her door. Hoping off the couch she made her way to the door but upon opening it she found that no one was there. She looked down and saw an envelope with her name written on the back in red ink. Picking it up she flipped it over and saw a red wax seal in the shape of a rose Fionna tore open the envelope and inside was an invitation that read:

_**"Lift your lanterns and you shall see the true faces of Halloween!"**_

**_Fionna the human girl, you are invited to Lady Sparrow's Halloween party. _**

**_Time: 7:30 PM_**

**_Date: October 31 of course!_**

**_Where: 105 Oakwood road._**

**_We hope to see you there._**

Fionna looked over the letter again. She had never heard of Lady Sparrow, but apparently the women had heard of her.

"Maybe shes just a friend of PG or Marshall." Fionna said out-loud walking back into her house and closing the door.

She laid the envelope on the kitchen table and got back to her game.

"Who was at the door?" ZMO asked

"No one, just an invite to a Halloween party." Fionna answered.

"Are you going?" ZMO asked sitting on Fionna's lap.

"Maybe, I'll ask Cake when she gets home." Fionna said picking up the controller.

ZMO nodded as her face turned back to the game.

* * *

><p>About a week went by since Fionna got her invite and about a week since she had forgotten about it. So there she sat, the day of the party, playing video games on ZMO.<p>

"Fionna?" Cake asked tapping her sister's head. "Were you going to that party tonight?"

"What party?" Fionna mumbled focusing more on her game then her sister.

"This one." Cake answered holding the slip of paper in front of Fionna's face.

"Um, Yeah. I think. I don't know, I kinda forgot about it." Fionna said still not paying much attention.

"Well it starts soon, you should get ready." Cake said throwing her arms in the air.

Before Fionna could say anything there was a knock at the door. Cake turned and answered it. In the doorway stood a man about seventeen with crazy black hair, one side was spiked and the other was smoothed and fell over his eye. He had pale skin and wore an official looking red uniform.

"Good evening." He said softly as a crooked smile formed on his thin lips. "Is Fionna home?"

"Um, before I answer that I'd just like to know. Who the heck are you?" Cake asked, kinda scared.

"They call me... General." The man answered. "At least Lady Sparrow does, moving on is the girl home?"

"She is." Cake answered, suddenly finding abit of trust in the man when she heard the name Sparrow.

And thats how Fionna found herself, in a creepy carriage, with a creepy 'General' driving up a creepy rode and into a creepy house.


	22. I Am A Rock

**_A/N: Originally a One-shot. Now its a chapter to AAA. I don't know why but I want a few serious chapters to this story since a lot of these drabbles just seem like moments. This one is a song fic so I'm going to have to add some lines to where I am happy with it._**

**_I own nothing... Except this box. *holds up box*_**

* * *

><p><em>'A winter's day In a deep and dark December; I am alone, Gazing from my window to the streets below On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow. ' <em>

This was an old song, one that dated back to before the Mushroom War, and one that dated back long before the lonely vampire began to feel the way he did.

Marshall Lee sat in his near empty house and began watching from his window as his friends and other candy people played in the freshly fallen snow as the sun beats down, already melting most of it. He thought back to when he could play in snow and sighed. The memory was still fresh and yet somehow muddled and distant in the back of his mind. Back when the world was whole and snow still fell naturally and not by the power of a woman in blue. Back when his mother and father still lived together on Earth and would take his best friends and him to the hill tops for them to sled. It was a bitter thought, and he quickly pushed it far from his mind.

_'I've built walls, A fortress deep and mighty, That none may penetrate.' _The sun would kill him, and the mutated creatures that followed in the wake of the war would surely try to consume him should he leave. So he built a protective place. He built his house in a cave. Not only to keep him safe from the sun but also so no one would find it. He valued his privacy and protection and held a great love for the house except for one crucial detail.

He modeled the house after his mother's home. The one place where he ever felt safe. .

_'I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain. It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.'_ He would be lying if he said that he didn't have friends. Though, he would be lying again if ever he said that they didn't concern him since they were mortals. Any friend he got he loved deeply and made up a nice little spot for them in his heart. Even Ice Queen still held a spot, despite everything. Its true, Marshall had friends before and after the Mushroom War, but even his closest friends, even the ones that wormed their way into his heart were now were kept distant from him physically. Why? Because he was afraid of losing them and having to see them the same way he had found his father and old friends during the war.

He never wanted to see his friends dead again.

_'Don't talk of love, __But I've heard the words before; __It's sleeping in my memory. __I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died. __If I never loved I never would have cried.'_

Ashley broke his heart and left him wounded. The night they broke up, he cried for several hours until his eyes refused to let him cry anymore. Not because he missed her, but because he finally felt like he was free from the nightmare that was his lovelife. Ashley said she loved him and with a pair of skull rings as proof, they promised to never hurt one another and then she went and treated him like a slave. Like a worthless sack who had no feelings and didn't care what she did. But he did and always would, especially when she sold his prized possession.

_'I have my books And my poetry to protect me; I am shielded in my armor, Hiding in my room, safe within my womb. I touch no one and no one touches me.'_ This line was often related back to his drive, back to his music and journals that would often put him in a state of unfamiliar happenings that he had the utmost control his 'lair' as he wrote, he found himself in a new world that no one ever seemed to bother or hurt him in. He liked it here.

Marshall busied himself in his music often because of this. Writing about both happy and sad moments in his life and adding a beat to it so it came out in song rather than tears. It sorta made the pain go away, but not really. It was like another nightmare, that once you talked about it and let it all out, you couldn't dwell on it much anymore and it would soon evaporate into nothing more but heavy words in the air. Even those words were blown away eventually.

_'And a rock feels no pain; And an island never cries.'_

He may pretend at times like it doesn't hurt. That nothing ever bothers him. But it does. He isn't a rock nor is he an island. He can't always take whatever life throws at him, but that was what made him a human at one point in his life. That was one thing that he tried to ignore but never could, no matter how hard he tried. He was a human once who had friends and a family, but now hes a vampire, cursed to roam the remains of the earth and watch it shift and change and possibly end. How many Mushroom Wars he would live through, he had no idea, but he did know that he would never again be able to see the ones he had loved and lost.

There was no going back.

There was no point at all, so in theory, there was no point to try to stay hidden any longer. With a shaky breath, he let his emotions bubble over, and for the first time in what felt like forever, he cried for everything and everyone in his life. He cried for every pain and sorrow that he felt because in the end, vampire or not, he wasn't a rock. He was a lost boy with a heart, who felt the pain of every creature.


	23. Four Fingers, Three Fingers: Re-Do

**A/N: THREE MORE REVIEWS UNTIL MY 200th REVIEW! THATS THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN FOR A STORY AND TO CELEBRATE I AM UPDATING AS WELL AS DOING A REQUEST FROM THE 200TH REVIEWER! EITHER A CHAPTER TO ANY OF MY STORIES OR A STORY ITSELF!**

**Update: 2/3/14: Heres the gist of things. I am currently going through and re-doing some of my fics or at least some of the chapters to it so they are longer. I have no idea why I am doing this but I am getting bored :P**

* * *

><p>Marshall knew that the theory of Evolution existed, heck he had even seen it take place right in front of his very eyes for crying out loud! Fionna on the other hand, didn't know of Evolution and this often lead her to ask the oddest of questions because like everyone else, she noticed a few differences between ancient humans (Marshall) and Modern (herself.) As always, Marshall was more than 'happy' to answer her, as long as the questions weren't to many or to stupid. That was never the case though and so today he had invited Fionna over to give her something that may answer all of her questions at once. Now if only he could find it in that abysses he called a closet.<p>

In the meantime though: Fionna had a few questions.

* * *

><p>"Hey Marshall. Ever notice we have three fingers and a thumb and yet this weird bump at the side of each hand?" Fionna asked her friend randomly one day. "Well, your bump is more like another finger."<p>

Marshall blinked a few times, then he took a brief inspection of his hand. Four fingers; Index, middle, ring, and pinky. Then there was one thumb, which he assumed is what Fionna meant by his 'bump'. Curiously, he glanced at his friend's hand and sure enough, only three fingers (minus her pinky) and a thumb. Raising an eyebrow, he quickly formulated a half assed answer.

"Well, humans, around my time, normally had four fingers and a thumb, but I'm guessing like our tail-bone's tail, after a while it just evolved away." He answered as he studied his own hand for the second time.

"Evolved? Whats that?" She asked quickly, raising an eyebrow.

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and tried to think back to the text book definition of the word.

"Gradual change over time. Apparently humans used to be monkeys." He answered with a simple shrug.

"What the heep is a monkey?" Fionna asked, a small smirk forming on her lips from use of a funny word.

"A primate. They're like little hairy people with longer arms, legs, and tails, but again; thats probably why humans have hair and tailbones." He answered in a professional tone that he only used when he felt like it.

"Thats kinda interesting." she said, trying to picture the little primate in her mind. "So do you think humans will just keep evolving until their nothing but blops?" She asked curiously.

"Amoeba. Which is a single celled organism, which is what we were originally. So yeah, maybe if we keep evolving then we'll just evolve back to start." Marshall answered as he dug through his closet. "You can read right?"

"Pretty decently, yeah. Why?" She questioned as a thick, heavy, and very old book was suddenly thrown at her.

The adventuress caught it in one hand and scanned the cover quickly before reading the cover. "Darwin's Theory of Evolution."

"That'll give you all the answers you need." Marshall's usual, jaunty tone had suddenly returned to him as he spoke.

"Oh thanks. Say, where did you get this book anyway? I thought books like these were under lock and key in the museum." She gave Marshall a stern look, figuring that he had problem stolen it or something.

"From Biology class in my old school." He said innocently, flashing her a toothy grin before floating over to his couch.

"Biology?" This was a term she had heard the Candy Prince say plenty of times, but never once had she thought to ask what it meant.

"The study of life." Marshall answered right off the bat, but then cringed when he realized the new barrel of worms he had just opened up.

"What is life?" Fionna asked, somewhat in a daze, or at least so it had seemed.

"Oh geez..."

It was to bad Marshall Lee didn't have a text book for that, or at least he didn't think he did. With a deep breath and a dreadful gaze at his closet, he began to search for a medical dictionary.


	24. Shirt

Being a vampire isn't an easy task. Don't be fooled by the whole 'Immortals can do what whever they want' thing, because in truth after all that 'whatever' was done, then a vampire can get pretty damn bored waiting for the next best thing to come along. That is why Marshall Lee found himself dressed in a red rain coat and hat as he floated up to his friends front door. He was about to knock when he noticed a note pinned to the door. He picked it up and read it:

_Marshall-_

_Had to go save Prince Gumball from Ice Queen... Again!_

_We have a few cherry sodas left if you want them, their in the fridge. Oh and before I forget, theres a basket of laundry that needs to be washed so can you be a dear and do that, please?_

_Thanks. We'll be back soon._

_- Fionna and Cake_

Shrugging Marshall crumpled up the note and tossed into a near by bush. Floating into the house Marshall raided the fridge for anything red and then plopped down on the couch.

'Now what did Fionna want me to do? Oh yeah the laundry.' He thought, a little lightbulb appearing above his head as he did so.

With this in mind, Marshall floated off of the couch and into the laundry room nearby. Like Fionna said, there was a large basket of several articles of clothing ranging from PJs, to bed sheets, to Fionna's spare hat, ect. Luckily, most of them were white meaning that they could go into the same load, all except for Fionna's favorite blue shirt, which Marshall didn't notice was being put in.

After this task was done. The vampire kind tossed in a little bit of soap and a few caps full of bleach. This probably wasn't a wise move on his end, saying as how to much bleach might eat through fabric, but hey he was a thousand years old and it had been a while since he last did his own wash. With his mom constantly nagging at him, he usually got her to do it for him. Anyhow, all this meant was that asking Marshall to do the wash probably wasn't a good idea.

"And now, I wait." Marshall said with a derpy smile as he floated lazily back to the living room.

Marshall then passed the time by practicing his bass, raiding the fridge for red (again), going through Fionna's stuff (Including her diary), and putting a fake piece of poop in Cake's bed just for the hell of it. Finally the washer dinged and Marshall was quick to fly back into the room. Popping open the lid to the washer, the first thing that caught his attention was a half blue half white shirt. He instantly recognized it to be Fionna's beloved shirt.

"Ah crap!" Marshall yelped, grabbing the fabric and examining it quickly. "Fionna's gonna kill me!"

Looking around quickly for some kind of solution to his problem, he noticed a permanent marker on the table. Uncapping it, he began to color in the shirt with the colored ink, which he found out was pink, but he didn't realize that until after he colored in a large white spot. After nearly ripping out his hair in frustration Marshall put the shirt back in the wash and quickly looked around for a blue marker. When he found one he quickly floated back to the laundry room and snagged the shirt, his breath hitched in his throat when he saw that the pink had spread, making a few of the blue spots purple, if that didn't make him panic then hearing the front door open did.

If Marshall's heart was still beating it would have gone at least 100 miles per second. That is until he remembered that this was in fact Fionna they were talking about. All he would have to do is fake a few tears and a set of puppydog eyes (If Fionna got to mad that is) and the twerp would forget all about it. With this plan in mind, he set the shirt back onto the

"Marshall we're back!" The blonde adventuress called entering the laundry room "Hey Marshy, whats up?"

Marshall was a terrible liar, but he was a pretty decent actor. So without speaking, he turned around with his head hung low and the shirt crumpled in his hands.

"Fionna please don't get mad, I kinda-." He started but was cut off by the shirt being ripped from his hands.

"Marshall!" Fionna exclaimed with a happy laugh. "I love it!"

"What?" Well at least he didn't have to fake any tears for her.

Fionna smiled and punched Marshall hard in the shoulder, and then proceeded to wrap her arms around her friend and hug him tightly around his hurt arm.

"Yeah, it looks cool. Its all tie dyed and stuff." Fionna said, studying the shirt carefully and letting her voice drop a few octaves and adding a hint of sarcasm to her voice. "I can add it to my collection of other shirts you ruined in the wash."

Marshall sighed in relief at this and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He was almost certain he was going to get his ass kicked this time!


	25. Song Writing

**A/N: I know this is an old chapter but like I said before "I will be editing past chapters that are to short". So that's why I've reposted it now.**

**P.S: Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was days like these that Marshall looked forward to. He seemed to feel more alive on that days that he went over to a certain treehouse and sat on Fionna's bed struming his ax bass idly like he would back before he became a vampire. Sure, he could strum his bass in any house, and in any room, but for some reason this room just felt more special to him. During this moment of peace, Fionna was hunched over her note book, madly scribbling away at one of its pages (Marshall didn't mind. It reminded him of a certain song-writer turned Ice Queen that he once knew).<p>

Anyhow, at last she sat up and ripped out the piece of paper she had been writing on. Without giving it a final glance, she rose to her feet, walked over to the bed, and handed it to Marshal. Confused, the Vampire king took the paper and then shot his friend a rather confused look.

"See if you can play this." She said

Marshal looked over the paper and began to strum his gituar. Fionna nodded her head then began to sing:

_"Been given 24 hours, to tie up loose ends, to make amends. His eyes said it all, I started to fall and the silence deafened" _It was a little cat and dog at first, but there was something about this song that instantly caught Marshall's interest.

At this point, Marshall raised a curious eyebrow. He was skilled enough in the art of bass playing that he could do this much while still playing. Anyhow, the reason why he did this was because of how familiar the song sounded. He remembered if he reached back into the farthest corner of his memory that it sounded like a song that his good friend Ice Queen, or maybe it was his mom, would play for him at nights when sleep was just impossible. Why Fionna chose these exact lyrics and tune, well he would just have to ask her after the song.

_"In 24 hours they'll be __laying flowers __on my life. It's over tonight!" _This must've been the first bridge to the song. _"I'm not messing, no. I __need your blessing, __and your promise to live free. __Please do it for me"_

When Marshall Lee stopped to think, he had missed a large chunk of the songs lyrics and was now at the first chorus. Fionna didn't seem to notice that he wasn't paying attention, for she was to wrapped up in her singing to really be paying attention to him. Ironic how it worked out like that, though Marshall still felt a bit bad for missing out on it. Eh, he'd find a way to make it up to her after the song.

_"Is there a heaven a hell. __And will I come back? __Who can tell?" _Here comes the build up, he could feel it.

_"The places I've been. __The people I've seen." _This part of the song made Marshall feel a bit sad, but he couldn't remember for the life of him why that might be. _"Plans that I made, s__tart to fade. __The sun's setting gold, __Thought I would grow old. __It wasn't to be!" _

Oh, and there is was. If this was the song that he thought it was, then he remembered that it always made him a touch upset at the thought of his friends growing old and leaving him one day. That really was the outline of the song really, having one final day to do everything, and frankly he didn't like that about the human race. How everything was held under the microscope and put into perspective all the time. Well, he was a vampire now so he rarely did that anymore and now was right back at strumming.

_"In just one hour they'll be __laying flowers o__n my life, it's over tonight! __I'm not messing no. I n__eed your blessing a__nd your promise to live free. __Please do it for me!" _The build in Fionna's voice, and the sudden drop in octaves towards the end alerted Marshall that this was the end of the song.

He stopped playing, set down the bass, and then looked up Fionna. She didn't say anything at first as she waited patiently for Marshall's input.

"Thats pretty good." He finally said, smiling widely as he did.

"You really think?" Fionna asked, her own smile as wide as her friend's.

"Yeah! How did you come up with that by the way?" Marshal asked, taking back and strumming his giutar again.

"I saw some music on your bed when I was over at your house, so I asked Cake to teach my to read notes and then I just wrote the lyrics down." Fionna explained simply. "I remember hearing some song over at Ice Queen's so I just did something like that."

Marshal smiled with fangs and shook his head. So that was who he first heard the song from! Good thing too, because if he did hear it from his mom then he would have to burn Fionna's version in an instance (just kidding). Suddenly though, a lightbulb appeared above Marshall's head.

"Hey my band and I are playing at the candy kingdom next week, you outta perform with us." He said suddenly, without really thinking of what he was saying.

Fionna looked up at him, then looked as if she was deep in thought. Finally, she cracked a smile and broke her trance to look up at him.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later:<strong>

Marshall pulled his 'Bite Me' shirt over his head and arms and then grabbed his guitar. He had time to look himself over in the mirror and briefly study the new red streaks in his somewhat spikey hair before a ghost floated into his changing room and over to him.

"Yo Marshall, we're on. Like, now!" She yelped, attempting to poke his thin arm and then floating back in the direction of the stage.

Marshall nodded at the mirror and went to the stage. Once there, he looked through an opening in the curtain. There was a large crowd of people there that night, but the person who stood out the most was Fionna. She was wearing the tie dyed shirt he 'made' her some amount of weeks ago and was flashing the horns sign when she saw him. Marshall smiled and stepped back onto the stage and took his place next to the mike.

"We're 'Afterlife'! Only today we have a special guest performance from 'Fionna the adventuress.'" He announced, waiting for the roar of applause to die down before beginning to strum his bass.

Fionna smiled a hurried up onto the stage and picked up the microphone. She then bopped her head to the music waiting for her que to start singing. It was approaching as rapid as her heart beat was and without even thinking, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"Been given 24 hours to tie up loose ends to make amends, his eyes said it all I started to fall and the silence deafened..." _

She was slightly off key when the song started, but after abit she got into it while smiling and blushing the whole time. Marshall couldn't help but chuckle at this the entire time for some reason, but never the less, the concert ended up being probably the best one he had played so far. Not because the music was great, or the crowd was, but rather because he was there with his best friend.


	26. Can You Feel The Love Tonight: Drabble

**_A/N: Okay, so I know this is an old story, but let me explain why I re-uploaded it. As an author, I want my work to be at its best, and to be honest a lot of my old work wasn't at its best and I don't want that to be under my name, so I've decided to work at all of my old work to show old and new readers how much I've improved. So I am here to present you with the reuploaded version of this story._**

* * *

><p><em>Can you feel the love tonight? <em>_The peace the evening brings __The world, for once, in perfect harmony __With all its living things_

The pale moon lit up the dark night sky as the gentle wind's song lulled the land of Aaa to sleep. It was a very peaceful night out, as it always seemed to be in this funny little kingdom. The only sounds that dare to interrupt this peace came from the only inhabitants who failed to grasp at the serenity of the night. The only ones still awake were the vampire king and the human girl. Two figures very different in many ways, and yet all the same, much like night and day.

The creature of the night, Marshall, sat in his usual field under the midnight blue sky, looking up at the giant orb hanging above and imagining for once that it was the beloved sun that he hadn't seen for some time now. Beside him, was Fionna, who never seemed to cease to amaze Marshall Lee with the way she seemed to go days and nights without sleep just to stay up and talk with him. Glancing at Fionna, Marshall thought about all the things he wanted to tell her; about him, his life and how he really felt about her, but alas one curse that came with being a vampire is having all the time in the world, and yet not enough time to do anything he wanted with his human friends. Her life would only be a blink in the whole of time's existence, and only a blink in his, so he found that there was no time to tell her such things, and kept himself quiet for now.

_He's holding back, he's hiding __But what, I can't decide __Why won't he be the king I know he is __The king I see inside?_

Fionna looked up at Marshall Lee suddenly and studied his blue tinted face. It still held its youth, making the man of thousand years appear only a few days over eighteen. At times, she almost forgot that many members of the undead thought of him as a king, while she still thought of him as just another friend. Hm, King... He didn't look like one at all. Not in a long shot, even with the heaviness and weariness that fell cast itself beneath his skin from years of happiness and grief, he still looked like a teenaged boy who had just begun fighting with his emotions, and most of the time thats how he acted, he acted like he was afraid and unsure most of the time, but other times... Other times he was just the vampire king.

Yet here he was now, looking like a strange mix of both sides of him. A child about to make the biggest decision of his life after contently putting it off up until now, when hes teetering dangerously on the edge of childhood and adulthood. He contemplated the possible outcomes of this decision. Surely tragedy would ensue regardless of what he choose. Loosing her as a friend or loosing her later on in life after. Yes, he had been to this fork in the road several times in his past. Each time was either one of those, but with Fionna he felt that this outcome would be different. It may have been a child's thoughts, but finally the king was able to sum up all the things he wanted to say to the woman beside him.

"Fionna..."

"Marshal..."

I... I love you."

These words were caught up by the same wind that blew the world to sleep and were intermixed with the same words spoken by the human girl, filtering out all both two of them. One was the Vampire King's name, Marshall, and the other was the human girl's Fionna. They were out into the world now, and were fluttering around their heads now before joining into the calm serenity that hung over the world as of now, giving both of their heavy hearts a sense of peace.

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties. L__ove is where they are_


	27. Black Mail

Today was Marshall's least favorite day, today was the day he was finally gonna clean his 'lair'. He shuffled to the hall closet and pulled out a broom and several spray bottles with blue cleaners in them and carried them to his room. After forcing the door open he tossed the cleaners and the broom onto the floor and looked around his room. It wasn't that dirty just a few discarded guitar pics, moutains of dirty clothes, a few books and journals, what ever that thing with fur was and a half filled bottled of ketchup with the other half spilled on the floor.

Marshall looked around and simply knocked the bottle of ketchup into the trash and smiled at all of the 'hard work' he had gotten done.

"Seems clean enough." He confirmed, and turned to leave the room, but he tripped over a bottle of cleaner that had been left out and smacked face first into a pile of journals he kept around, leaving a bright red mark on his forehead and nose.

"Ok,Ok, I'll clean up." He mumbled bitterly, getting up and rubbing his sore face. "Don't need to be a jerk about it."

He sighed and put on a pair of rubber gloves, checked his phone, went to the bathroom, checked his phone again and then finally got to work. As he worked at getting the ketchup stains out of his rug, he began to hum to himself just to pass the time. After a bit of humming though, he jumped up suddenly, grabbed the nearest object, and started singing into his broom.

_"Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
>On my empty heart all alone in my bed<br>Tossing and turning  
>Emotions were strong<br>I knew I had to hold on!"_ How he remembered this song after so long, he had no idea. All he knew was that it was one catchy song!

_"Waiting for tonight, oh  
>When you would be here in my arms<br>Waiting for tonight, oh  
>I've dreamed of this love for so long<br>Waiting for tonight!"_

This is where the dancing part started, which was almost like pole dancing only he was using a broom and doing it half hazard.

"I think of the days when the sun used to set  
>On my empty heart, all alone in my bed<br>Tossing and turning  
>Emotions were strong<br>I knew I had to hold o-"

Marshall sang the end note with a passion, still dancing around his broom as he held out the final note. Just then he heard a 'Click'. Turning around quickly he saw his friend Fionna, tape recorder in hand and a video camera in the other. He blushed bright red and quickly covered himself for some reason or another.

"You do realize I have to kill you now?"


	28. River Deep, Mountain High

**_A/N: I know this isn't really a Marshall and Fionna moment, but it kind of is. I thought of this song and thought it was perfect. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>River Deep, Mountain High:<em>**

**_A song fic, by VampireKing47. _****_So yeah, I know I'm not the best at song fics, but Ice Queen convinced be to write this so her Adventure Time series would get more fame or whatever and then Fionna said I had to so she would leave us alone. So here ya go._**

**_Summary: Through the years, the Vampire Queen and the Human boy have gone through many losses. At least they still have each other, but for how long? _**

* * *

><p><em>When I was a young girl I had a rag doll. The only doll I ever owned. Now I love you the way I loved that rag doll. But only now my love has grown.<em>

Marceliene remembered when she first got Hambo, she was a new born vampire in the wake of the Mushroom war, and her adoptive father-figure; Simon, had brought it to the street they had met. When she first laid eyes on it, she felt her sadness from loss and destruction suddenly drain away, as the smiley face on the bear gave her hope for a brighter future. He never failed to make her feel that way, that was until the day he was taken away from her by her evil ex-boyfriend. Sure, in the beginning she felt that her life line and source of happiness and hope had been taken away from her, and she still missed him terribly and was peeved at Ash for trading him to a witch, but now she had someone new to love. Like Hambo, he never failed to bring her hope and happiness.

_When you were a young boy did you have a puppy __That always followed you around? Oh yeah __Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy __No, I'll never let you down_

Finn walked into his old tree-house and plopped himself on the couch. Half of him expected Jake to come out of nowhere and scare the living crap out of him, but the other half knew that that was something he would never have to expect ever again. In the time that Jake had become a father, grew up and matured into a serious adult, he had also begun to feel the weight of time bear down on him. Even in magical dog years, Jake hadn't grown old enough to out live Finn, and he soon passed away living just old enough to see his first set of grandpups.

Princess Bubblegum did not fair any better than Finn did after the loss of Jake. Her rainicorn companion, Lady Rainicorn, had passed away from a broken heart shortly after the death of her husband. The loss of her two animal companions had changed something in the princess, and she soon became cold and distant from the candy citizens and Finn. She disappeared sometime later, without a trace of her current whereabouts, leaving Finn to assume the worst had happened. Life moved on however, and a new princess was crowned.

_I love you baby like a flower loves the spring. _

The following spring brought new life and the winds of change into the Candy kingdom, and seemingly brushed away the earlier sadness left behind by winter, gently guiding those effected by it to their new beginnings. Even Finn, who made his choice and became immortal. Something he didn't consider at first, but later came to accept after realizing that without Jake and the princess, the kingdom and himself were as vulnerable as ever. That was something that the last human and protector of Ooo did not need to be. Marcy had been the one to make it happen, and with a single bite, she had her vampire companion and the two had been inseparable ever since. Together, they became the protectors that Finn had once been with Jake.

_I love you baby just like I love to sing. a__nd I love you baby like how you loved you pet. _

They were inseparable alright, until the day of the Royal Meeting would roll around, and Marcy would have to leave behind her little brother figure for the weekend to attend to royal business. It was a lonely wait, and as Finn leaned on his palm, his mind began to drift to his distant memories, the same ones that brought him so much sadness. He would remember those crazy jam sessions with Marcy and Jake, and how the trio would write the lamest lyrics in the history of Ooo just for the sake of entertainment. Just him and his friends being the care-free kids that they knew they were at heart and doing what they loved most. He loved those memories as much as he hated them, always feeling such melancholy as old songs and conversations came floating back to him.

A_nd I love you baby. __Do I love you my oh my, oh __River deep, mountain high._

Though, these never seemed to last long, as something always seemed to pounce on him just as he began to think, and he often would scream in surprise. As always though, he looked at his attacker and saw it was his old friend, and fellow protector the vampire queen. Like with Jake's natural instinct, the vampire seemed to always know when Finn needed comfort most. It was in that moment, that Finn would often let go, and cry openly in his friend's arms until he would eventually come to an uneven sleep. Marcy didn't really mind or judge this though, and she would sit there holding her friend just as she would hold Hambo.

_And if I lost you would I cry._

Since they were both immortal, you couldn't really say that the two lost each other. Though, technically they did when Finn decided to suck up his pride and ask out Flame Princess yet again, apologizing profusely for his actions so many years ago and with the help of Marcy, was finally able to get his dream girl back. The two later married after a year of dating and the Vampire Queen found herself in the front row of the event, watching as the last of her friends walked down the isle to his waiting bride. She was happy for the two, but in her heart she did feel as though she was loosing her friend, now that he was off on his own now to start a new life and maybe a family if he ever got to tier 15.

For the first time since the loss of Jake and PB, she found herself in tears, but she couldn't really tell if they were ones of happiness or sadness.

_Oh, how I love you baby._


	29. Christmas Fights

**A/N: ITS CHRISTMAS! For this chapter, I'll be writing a funny part song fic based off of the song 'Scary F*ed Up Christmas' by Garfunkle and Oats. **

* * *

><p>Being a vampire king and the son of a Demon Queen often meant that Marshall's life was not normal. Living in the land of Aaa only seemed to add to this, as the land itself was far from normal and the people who lived there were just as crazy. Holidays might not have changed over the course of a thousand years, but the way they were celebrated did and it was just as crazy and everything else.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cake? Are you sure this is what the book meant by 'dressing the turkey'." Fionna the human asked as she slid a nice pair of shoes onto the uncooked bird.<p>

"Now, baby, you know I have no idea." Cake replied, just about to look at the book again when the front door suddenly swung open and Marshall Lee rushed in.

Without even explaining himself, he quickly slammed the door shut and locked it, then he took a nearby chair and propped it under the door knob and slowly turned around to face the girls. His face was as pale as the snow falling outside and there was a carrot harpooned into his jacket sleeve. Taking in several deep breaths, he suddenly braced himself against the door and smiled oddly.

"Um, hey guys. Whatcha doing?" He greeted, his grin widening.

"Oh, hey Marshy. Just cooking some Christmas dinner and what not." Fionna said, sounding as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "And you?"

"Oh, you know... Just chilling here, against your door." He muttered, trying to sound innocent.

It was at that moment, however, that a sudden and very hard blow was landed on the door, knocking Marshall out of his place and onto the floor. He was back on his feet in an instant and was suddenly back against the door in an attempt to keep it closed as the girls stared at him in surprise.

"Marshall, baby- What the heck did you do!?" Cake bellowed as she rushed to the nearest window and attempted to peak out of it to see what was outside.

"Okay, funny story... So maybe I was outside making a snowman and I thought it would be funny if I brought it to life..." Marshall admitted bashfully, still trying to hold the door closed. "And then we got into a fight and now he wants to kill me and use my pelt as a rug!"

"Only you could accomplish something like that!" Cake yelped, watching as Marshall Lee held the door closed and Fionna rushed upstairs to get her weapon.

The blonde teen returned back shortly after, however she wasn't carrying her sword down with her. Instead she came back carrying a baseball bat, which she promptly rushed over to their stove and lit the end on fire. With a look of determination, she rushed to the door, threw Marshall out of the way, opened the door, and stabbed the snowman through the chest with her flaming bat.

"Die, snow demon!" She yelled, pulling back the bat and watching as the poor creature melted back down into water.

A few tense moments passed between the trio as Fionna panted heavily for a short while in both anger and just being winded. Once this passed, she held up the bat/torch and was about to put it out when Marshall Lee suddenly spoke up.

"Well, now that that is over-" Suddenly, a horrible screeching sound errupted from just outside the door and everyone turned to look.

"Um, Marshall Lee... How many of those snowmen did you make?" Cake growled, quickly going to ready her own flaming weapon just in case.

"Um... A couple?" The vampire king replied as he hurried to her side to get his own weapon.

"Right- Here, take this." The cat said as she poked two sticks with marshmallows and then lit them up.

With weapons in hand, the trio turned to the door and with their battle cries, they rushed out into the cold snow to begin the battle of fire! Which only ended up lasting a few seconds because the snowmen's stick arms had caught on fire as well and caused a sudden spread with wiped out the whole snowman army in one blow and left the trio simply standing there with their still burning tools.

"Well, that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Marshall noted, watching as the rest of the snowmen burned back into water. "Waste of a perfectly good battle cry, don't you think?"

"Yeah... For once I agree with you." Cake admitted, frowning as she blew out her marshmallow and then bit into it. "So what should we do?"

Before either of them could answer, they were assulted by a sudden rain of snowballs, all of whom were thrown by Fionna from the treehouse roof. The two non-human friends turned to each other and smirked as they scooped up their own snow balls to fight back, both of them letting out their own battle cries that mirroed one another.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"


End file.
